America gets bored
by ShadowWoof
Summary: America gets bored, and gets an idea. T cuz' i'm paranoid.


I'M NOT DEAD!1! I'm alive matter o fact. I'm sorry about not being on. I really am. Everything has to be updated. Oh well right? Anyway, this is all I could think about during most of my finals.

* * *

It was a cold day in December and America was bored. He sat sprawled on his couch flipping through different channels. After seeing the same channel five times in a row, he got up and traveled to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw nothing appetizing. He closed the door, hoping to find something more appetizing when he reopened it, but found nothing. Before he closed the fridge something caught his eye. There was a half empty bottle of Maple Syrup. "Matthew must have left this." He mumbled to himself. Then he got a seemingly brilliant idea. He ran over to his phone and started dialing in numbers. He let it ring for a while before hanging up, and dialing in the numbers again.

"Hello?" A quiet voice said at the other end of the line.

"Bro! It's me, Alfred!" he said making gestures with his hands, even though no one was in the kitchen.

"Oh, I knew it was you, I saw your number. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out and play some baseball! Just me and you!"

"Um... I'm not sure. We always play baseball. Can we play a different sport?"

"Sure! What were you thinking? Football? Basketball?"

"Hockey?"

America was stunned for a second. He didn't think Matthew would want to play such a demanding sport.

"Sure! Let me go find my gear!" He then put the phone on the table, and went to go find his hockey gear.

After about 15 minutes, he returned holding his gear, and wearing a white, blue, and red Jersey.

"Where do you want to meet?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Um... there's a frozen lake, that's about two feet solid near my house. We could go play on that."

"Sweet, I'll be right over!" America said hanging up the phone, and lugged his gear out to a conveniently stationed taxi.

 _LE TIME SKIP CUZ I'M LAZY!_

America arrived at the lake where Canada was already setting up the goals. Canada was dressed in a red and black Jersey, with his maple leaf flag on the back.

"Oh, hi Alfred." Canada said waving.

"You ready, bro?" America said picking up his hockey stick skates, and helmet.

"Yes, lets try not to slaughter each other okay?" Canada said equipping his gear as well.

They both stood on either side of each other, waiting to hit the puck. Canada, made the move first and hit the puck around America's stick. America reacted fast, but not fast enough, and hit the puck a little bit, sending it off to the right. Canada had to turn around, and almost slipped, due to Alfred standing in the way. With Canada trying to regain his balance, America tried to get the puck. It traveled down the court, and landed in the goal. America threw up his hands in victory, as he came back to the center, where Canada was waiting for him. America set down the puck and they got into position. They fought for a minute for the puck at the center, before it was sent out by some force, towards Canada's sped up to meet the puck, and hit it, sending it flying across the makeshift court. America slid to catch the puck, but missed and the puck slid into the goal. America looked up at Canada, out of breath.

"What kind of steroids did you take?"

Canada was not amused. He was breathing a bit heavily and he skated over to the goal and grabbed the puck. He skated around America, who was still laying on the ice and set it down in the middle.

"Catch." Canada said and hit the puck, sending it down the ice, skipping almost, and it only missed America by an inch, before sliding into the goal.

For the next hour or so, since no one was there to keep time, they played this way. America would get tired, and Canada barely broke a sweat. They were both tired and sore at the end of the day though. Canada pat America on the back. "Lets go get some Ice cream." The two then went to go get ice cream at a Diner. Canada got Vanilla and Chocolate brownie, and America got a large ice cream Sundae. As warned by Matthew and the Cashier, America got brain freeze. The two brothers said good bye, after a long conversation about which sport to play next week, and America traveled home. He threw his hockey gear onto the floor, and collapsed on the couch. He then started flipping threw the channels again, bored out of his mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I did. Sorry about some spelling errors, I did write this at 10'clock last night, only awake on some mint ice cream and cherry coke. Not together I assure you.

 _ShadowWolf4ever_


End file.
